Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти
«'Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти'» ( ) — седьмая и последняя книга в серии романов Дж. К. Роулинг о Гарри Поттере. Выход романа Джоан Роулинг закончила писать книгу 11 января 2007 года в отеле Балморал в ЭдинбургеДж. Роулинг против электронной версии романов о ГП — PotterRus. Было объявлено, что роман выйдет в свет 21 июля 2007 года в 00:01 по Гринвичу. Однако за пять дней до начала продаж книги в интернете появились фотографии и отсканированные изображения страниц американской редакции седьмой книгиMobbit.info: Новый Гарри Поттер уже в сети (фотографии страниц), которые оказались подлинными. Через небольшое время этот текст был переведен на несколько языков, в том числе на русскийРусский пересказ седьмой книги "Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти". Впоследствии выяснилось, что виновником утечки был интернет-магазин DeepDiscount.com, который, нарушив эмбарго на продажу книги, выслал около 1200 экземпляров покупателям по почте до назначенной датыhttp://www.orden-feniksa.org.ru/news/2007-07-19-690. Первая повсеместно доступная версия книги на русском языке появилась в Интернете на сайте группы переводчиков-любителей, называющих себя Potter's Army. Перевод был завершён 25 июля 2007 около 23 часов по московскому времени. Даже в первоначальной версии книга была переведена обстоятельно, с соблюдением авторского литературного стиля, но с существенными недочётами (например, в ней отсутствовал кусок тридцать третьей главы, также в переводе большое количество орфографических и грамматических ошибок). Параллельно работы по переводу книги ведут ещё несколько групп переводчиков. Русская печатная версия романа поступила в продажу 13 октября 2007 года тиражом 1 800 000 экземпляров. В издательстве «РОСМЭН» её переводила группа переводчиков: Майя Лахути, Сергей Ильин, Мария Сокольская. Название книги О названии книги автор сообщила 21 декабря 2006 года на своём официальном сайте, но чтобы его узнать, нужно было выполнить мини-квестНазвание 7-й книги! — Совиная почта. В тот же день название было опубликовано на сайте издательства Bloomsbury bloomsbury.com. Поскольку слово «hallows» в английском языке имеет несколько значений, среди русскоязычных поклонников Роулинг возникли споры по поводу того, как правильно перевести название романа. Существовали три основные версии: «Гарри Поттер и Роковые мощи» (это почти дословный перевод, хотя не совсем понятно, что в таком случае имела в виду автор), «Гарри Поттер и Реликвии смерти» (считалось, что под «дарами» подразумеваются крестражи, но с появлением первых спойлеров стало понятно, что это — не факт), «Гарри Поттер и Смертельные гробницы». Сама Роулинг отказывалась давать какие-либо комментарии по поводу названия книги до её появления. Интерес представлял и тот факт, что за несколько дней до выхода книги на английском языке Роулинг опубликовала альтернативное название книги для переводчиков — «Harry Potter and the Relics of Death». Это заглавие предназначается для правильного перевода на те языки, которые не могут равнозначно английскому передать смысл словосочетания «Deathly Hallows». После выпуска романа по Интернету достаточно быстро распространилось название «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти», так как оно больше всего подходит к содержанию текста. В переводе издательства «РОСМЭН» название книги изначально выглядело как «Гарри Поттер и роковые мощи». Для определения официального названия издательство совместно с порталом Mail.ru организовало акцию «Придумай название книге о Гарри Поттере» с целью найти наиболее удачный перевод Совиная почта — Фанаты дают название седьмой книге. Конкурс-опрос проводился с 27 июля по 6 августа 2007 года. После его окончания было объявлено, что утверждено название «Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти»Конкурс «Придумай название книге о Гарри Поттере». Сюжет книги Смотри также: Главы книги Анонсировавшиеся детали * Согласно пророчеству из книги Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса, либо Гарри Поттер, либо Волан-де-Морт должен был погибнуть. * В одном из интервью Дж. К. Роулинг заявила, что в седьмой книге погибнут два главных героя, смерть которых ранее не предполагаласьTop News. * Со слов Дэниела Редклиффа, при съёмках фильма «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса» Роулинг проговорилась, сказав, что «Дамблдор доставляет слишком много проблем» в седьмой части. Это означало, что в книге читатели узнают о погибшем директоре довольно много нового.Mugglenet.com Начало действия Поздним вечером на безлюдной дороге встречаются пожиратель смерти Яксли и Северус Снегг, узнают друг друга и идут в особняк Люциуса Малфоя, где уже находятся Волан-де-Морт и другие Пожиратели смерти. Снегг заявляет, что Орден Феникса не доверяет Министерству магии и мракоборцам, и в ближайшую субботу Поттер будет перемещён в дом одного из членов Ордена Феникса, под совместную охрану Ордена и мракоборцев. Яксли говорит, что по его информации Поттер будет перемещён позже, а именно 30 июля, за день до своего совершеннолетия. Снегг утверждает, что сообщение, полученное Яксли — дезинформация Ордена. Волан-де-Морт верит Снеггу, а не Яксли. Он планирует напасть на Поттера, когда его будут перемещать. Яксли докладывает, что ему удалось наложить заклятие Империус на Пиуса Тикнесси, главу отдела обеспечения выполнения магических законов в Министерстве Магии. Затем Волан-де-Морт берет у Люциуса волшебную палочку. Люциус недоволен этим. Волан-де-Морт отчитывает Люциуса, а потом издевается над присутствующими Люциусом, его женой Нарциссой и сыном Драко Малфоями и сестрой Нарциссы Беллатрисой Лестрейндж за то, что племянница Беллатрисы, Нарциссы и Люциуса, Нимфадора Тонкс вышла замуж за оборотня Римуса Люпина. Затем он смягчается и приказывает Беллатрисе убить свою племянницу. Она обещает сделать это при первой возможности. Волан-де-Морт убивает свою пленницу, профессора магловедения Чарити Барбэйдж, за то, что она учила студентов Хогвартса хорошо относиться к маглам и опубликовала в «Ежедневном Пророке» статью, защищающую права маглорождённых. На протяжении собрания Драко Малфой чрезвычайно испуган, растерян и подавлен. Его ужасает и убийство Барбэйдж, и издевательство Волан-де-Морта над ним и его родителями. Тем временем Гарри Поттер собирается в дорогу (именно в тот день, о котором сообщил Снегг) и читает некролог Дамблдора, а также интервью с Ритой Скитер, написавшей его биографию. Автор некролога — старый друг и одноклассник Дамблдора, знавший его с 11-летнего возраста. Согласно некрологу, за год до поступления Дамблдора в Хогвартс его отец, Персиваль, был посажен в Азкабан (где впоследствии умер) за жестокое и публичное нападение на трёх маглов. Дамблдор признавал, что его отец виновен, но сверх того говорить об этом случае отказывался. Сам Дамблдор никогда не был маглофобом, напротив, он с первого курса всегда выступал в поддержку прав маглов. Уже на первом курсе Альбус Дамблдор стал знаменит как самый блестящий студент, когда-либо учившийся в Хогвартсе. В школе он переписывался с величайшими магами того времени и опубликовал выдающиеся статьи в журналах. Кроме того, Альбус всегда был готов оказать поддержку и помощь своим друзьям. Автор также отмечает благородство юного Альбуса: сам автор (по крайней мере, на первом курсе) был непопулярен в школе, поскольку недавно переболел драконьей оспой, и его лицо было зеленоватого цвета и изрыто оспинами. Альбус был одним из тех немногих, кто стал его другом. Через 3 года в Хогвартс пошёл младший брат Альбуса, Аберфорт. В отличие от Альбуса, он предпочитал разрешать споры дуэлями, а не дискуссиями. Тем не менее, они были друзьями. В то время было принято после окончания Хогвартса путешествовать, встречаясь со знаменитыми магами разных стран. Дамблдор, однако, не смог отправиться в путешествие, поскольку его мать Кендра умерла, оставив его единственным кормильцем. Через некоторое время Дамблдора постигло ещё одно несчастье: умерла его сестра Ариана. Смерть Арианы привела к отчуждению между Альбусом и Аберфортом, единственным оставшимся в живых его родственником. В некрологе перечисляются и дальнейшие достижения Дамблдора: победа над Гриндевальдом в 1945 году, изобретение 12 способов использования драконьей крови, деятельность на посту председателя Визенгамота и директора Хогвартса. Рита Скитер, напротив, атакует Дамблдора. Среди прочего, она намекает, что он мог быть виновен в смерти сестры. Вскоре приходит время в последний раз покинуть жилище Дурслей, при этом Гарри потеряет защиту их дома. Он убеждает Дурслей также покинуть дом под защитой магов, поскольку иначе их схватят Пожиратели Смерти. Дадли, к удивлению Гарри, прощается с ним тепло и доброжелательно. На прощание Дадли и Гарри пожимают друг другу руки. Вскоре прибывают члены Ордена Феникса, чтобы помочь Гарри добраться до нового убежища. Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, Фред и Джордж Уизли, Флёр Делакур и Наземникус Флэтчер выпивают оборотное зелье, чтобы принять облик Гарри, и отправляются каждый в своё убежище в сопровождении защитников. Настоящий Гарри летит с Хагридом на мотоцикле Сириуса Блэка. Их немедленно встречают Пожиратели Смерти, и начинается погоня. Волан-де-Морт пытается атаковать Гарри, но при этом волшебная палочка Гарри Поттера самостоятельно выполняет какое-то неизвестное ему колдовство, и палочка, которую Тёмный Лорд позаимствовал у Люциуса Малфоя, разрушается. С большим трудом Хагрид и Гарри добираются до Норы. Там члены Ордена считают потери: Северус Снегг отрубил ухо Джорджу Уизли заклятием Сектумсемпра, в сову Гарри Поттера попало убивающее заклятье, Грозный Глаз Грюм убит Волан-де-Мортом. Позднее Гарри чувствует, что Волан-де-Морт допрашивает Олливандера, производителя волшебных палочек, о том, почему разрушилась волшебная палочка Люциуса. Через несколько дней в Норе появляется министр магии Руфус Скримджер, чтобы отдать Гарри, Рону и Гермионе завещанные Дамблдором вещи. Дамблдор оставил Рону делюминатор (устройство для тушения и зажигания света), Гермионе — книгу сказок, а Гарри — меч Годрика Гриффиндора и первый снитч, пойманный Гарри. Меч Гарри не отдали, поскольку он не принадлежал Дамблдору. Они втроем не могут понять, зачем Дамблдор им всё это оставил. Гарри вспоминает, что снитч он поймал ртом. Он прижимает снитч ко рту и появляется надпись: я открываюсь под конец. На следующий день после визита министра назначена свадьба Билла Уизли и Флёр Делакур. Чтобы гости на свадьбе не узнали о том, что Гарри находится в Норе, он пьёт оборотное зелье. На свадьбе Виктор Крам ссорится с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом, отцом Луны. Дело в том, что Крам заметил на одежде Лавгуда странный знак (круглый глаз в треугольнике). По словам Крама, это — знак Гриндевальда, и он считает, что Лавгуд — его сторонник. В ходе свадьбы приходит сообщение: Скримджер убит, и Волан-де-Морт получил контроль над министерством. Тут же повсюду начинают появляться Пожиратели Смерти и сотрудники министерства (которые теперь фактически служат Волан-де-Морту). Гермиона хватает Гарри и Рона и трансгрессирует их на ничем не примечательную улицу, в район, населенный маглами. Они заходят в кафе, но вскоре следом заходят два Пожирателя Смерти. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона отбиваются от них и трансгрессируют к дому Сириуса Блэка. Там они понимают, что Р.А.Б. — это Регулус Арктурус Блэк. Им удаётся добиться от Кикимера подробного рассказа о судьбе крестража, украденного Регулусом. Оказывается, что Кикимер помогал Волан-де-Морту проверить защиту медальона Слизерина. Волан-де-Морт приказал Кикимеру выпить яд из кубка с медальоном и оставил его умирать. Но Кикимер трансгрессировал к хозяину (эльфы могут трансгрессировать даже тогда, когда люди не могут). Позднее Регулус решил уничтожить крестраж, отправился с Кикимером в пещеру (Кикимер указал путь), сам выпил яд из бассейна и погиб, но перед этим подменил медальон на фальшивку и приказал Кикимеру уничтожить настоящий медальон. Но Кикимер так и не смог уничтожить медальон, и, в конце концов, его своровал Наземникус Флэтчер. Гарри объясняет, что собирается довершить то, что не доделал Регулус. После этого Кикимер становится его другом. По приказу Гарри Кикимер находит Флетчера и доставляет его в дом Сириуса. Наземникус рассказывает, что отдал медальон в качестве взятки Долорес Амбридж, угрожавшей подвергнуть его преследованию за незаконную торговлю. Развитие сюжета Гарри, Рон и Гермиона решают проникнуть в министерство магии, чтобы завладеть крестражем. После месяца подготовки они принимают оборотное зелье и под видом трёх сотрудников министерства попадают внутрь. В министерстве ведется активная деятельность по преследованию маглорождённых. Они оглушают Амбридж, забирают у неё медальон, попутно освобождают нескольких маглорожденных ведьм и волшебников и трансгрессируют к дому Сириуса, но случайно ломают заклинание Фиделиус, и открывают расположение дома Сириуса Пожирателям Смерти. Теперь они вынуждены скрываться за городом, жить в палатке (в лесу и других пустынных местах), рассчитывая на защитные заклинания Гермионы, и никогда не останавливаться подолгу на одном месте. Уничтожить добытый крестраж оказывается очень сложно: единственный известный им способ — яд василиска, с помощью которого был уничтожен дневник Тома Реддла в книге «Гарри Поттер и тайная комната». Месяцами Гарри, Рон и Гермиона скрываются, не зная, как уничтожить этот крестраж и где искать другие. Тем временем Рон, на которого влияет крестраж-медальон, становится всё более капризным и раздражительным. Не принимая участия ни в обсуждениях плана действий, ни в повседневной деятельности, Рон жалуется на тяжёлые условия жизни. Кроме того, он требует не называть Волан-де-Морта по имени. Чтобы не обострять отношения с Роном, Гарри и Гермиона выполняют его требование. Через несколько месяцев Гарри, Рон и Гермиона подслушивают разговор гоблинов и людей, скрывающихся от Волан-де-Морта поблизости от их убежища. Из разговора они узнают, что меч Годрика Гриффиндора, хранящийся в банке Гринготтс — это подделка. Также они выясняют, что именно мечом Гриффиндора Дамблдор уничтожил кольцо Марволо. При известии, что им теперь нужно найти ещё и этот меч, Рон (на которого повлиял крестраж-медальон) устраивает скандал, заявляет, что они зря тратят время. Они с Гарри ссорятся, и Рон уходит. Гарри и Гермиона решаются посетить лощину Годрика, надеясь найти там меч. Они идут на кладбище, где похоронены родители Гарри и родственники Дамблдора. Затем они встречают Батильду Бэгшот, автора учебника по истории магии. Они следуют за ней в её дом, но попадают в ловушку: Бэгшот оказывается змеёй Волан-де-Морта, Нагайной. Гарри и Гермиона успевают вырваться из дома и трансгрессировать за мгновения до того, как прибывает Волан-де-морт. При этом случайно ломается волшебная палочка Гарри. Однажды ночью, карауля палатку, Гарри видит патронуса в форме лани. Патронус ведёт Гарри к замёрзшему озеру, на дне которого лежит меч Гриффиндора. Гарри ныряет за ним, но медальон-крестраж начинает его душить. Внезапно появляется Рон и спасает Гарри, а заодно и вытаскивает меч из пруда. Рон уничтожает крестраж, и они возвращаются к палатке. Рон объясняет, что его схватили и некоторое время он не мог вернуться, а когда вернулся — Гарри и Гермиона уже были в другом месте. Всё это время Рон разыскивал Гарри и Гермиону. Их местонахождение, в конце концов, указал делюминатор. Гермиона замечает в книге сказок, оставленной Дамблдором, метку Гриндевальда. Она решает, что о метке нужно поговорить с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом. Дары Смерти В доме Лавгудов Ксенофилиус рассказывает Гарри, Рону и Гермионе сказку о трёх братьях, встретившихся со Смертью и получивших в дар три могущественных предмета — непобедимую волшебную палочку (Старшая палочка), камень, воскрешающий умерших, и идеальную мантию-невидимку. По описанию идеальная мантия-невидимка соответствует мантии Гарри. Тут оказывается, что Лавгуд предал друзей министерству в надежде добиться освобождения своей дочери Полумны. Появляются Пожиратели Смерти, но Гарри, Рону и Гермионе удаётся трансгрессировать. Гарри считает, что им нужно найти остальные Дары смерти, чтобы победить Волан-де-Морта. Несколько недель их поиски остаются без результата. Рон рассказывает о специальной радиостанции, единственной, рассказывающей правду о происходящем, и им удаётся на неё настроиться, но Гарри случайно произносит имя Волан-де-Морта. Пожиратели Смерти наложили на имя проклятие: всякий, кто его произносит, лишается защитных заклятий и открывает своё местонахождение. Появляется оборотень Фенрир Сивый и его помощники. Они хватают Гарри, Рона и Гермиону и приводят их в особняк Малфоев. Там Беллатриса Лестрейндж пытает Гермиону, чтобы узнать, откуда у них меч Гриффиндора. Беллатриса уверена, что они украли меч из её камеры хранения в банке Гринготтс. Тем временем Гарри и Рон находятся в подвале вместе с Дином Томасом, гоблином Крюкохватом, Олливандером и Полумной Лавгуд. Появляется Добби и старается им помочь. Тут в подвал входит Питер Петтигрю. Гарри и Рон набрасываются на него, он начинает душить Гарри, но Гарри напоминает о долге за спасение жизни и серебряная рука Петтигрю на секунду разжимается. Потом она начинает душить самого Петтигрю (за проявленную слабость). Рон, завладевший палочкой Петтигрю, пытается ей помешать, но неудачно. Гарри, Рон и Добби бегут спасать Гермиону и трансгрессируют за секунды до появления Волан-де-Морта, но Беллатриса успевает смертельно ранить Добби своим ножом в сердце. Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, Дин, Олливандер, Полумна(Луна), гоблин Крюкохват трансгессировали к дому Билла и Флёр. (некоторое время спустя там появился Римус Люпин и сказал, что у него с Нимфадорой родился сын, которого назвали Тед (в честь покойного отца Нимфадоры Теодора Тонкс), и что Гарри будет его крестным отцом). После похорон Добби Гарри с друзьями начинают строить новый план. Гарри расспрашивает Олливандера о Старшей Палочке. Постепенно становится ясна её судьба: Гриндевальд украл её у Грегоровича, а Дамблдор победил Гриндевальда, то есть Старшая Палочка — это волшебная палочка Дамблдора, и он похоронен вместе с ней. Гарри решает не пытаться собрать Дары Смерти и сосредоточиться на крестражах, как велел ему Дамблдор. Из того, как Беллатриса Лестрейндж была шокирована предполагаемым проникновением посторонних в её камеру хранения в Гринготтсе, Гарри делает вывод, что там может находиться ещё один крестраж. Вместе с гоблином Крюкохватом они строят план ограбления банка (гоблин в качестве платы требует меч Гриффиндора). С помощью оборотного зелья, мантии-невидимки и заклятия Империус они проникают в камеру Беллатрисы и крадут чашу Пенелопы Пуффендуй, Крюкохват убегает, прихватив с собой меч, а Гарри, Рон и Гермиона с большим трудом спасаются от охраны, освободив для этого дракона, которого гоблины использовали как стража. Они улетают из банка на драконе, но Волан-де-Морт в конце концов понимает, что его крестражи в опасности и сразу отправляется проверить, не добрался ли Гарри до остальных крестражей. Из очередного видения Гарри узнаёт, что один из крестражей находится в Хогвартсе. Битва за Хогвартс Друзья попадают в Хогвартс с помощью Аберфорта Дамблдора. От Аберфорта Гарри узнаёт подробности биографии Дамблдора: за год до его поступления в Хогвартс, на его шестилетнюю сестру Ариану напали трое мальчишек-маглов, видевших, как она колдует (стихийная магия). Они «проучили» её, после чего она лишилась рассудка: она держала магию в себе, пока могла терпеть, а затем магия вырывалась из неё. Большую часть времени она была испуганной, несчастной и безобидной, но иногда у неё бывали неконтролируемые приступы агрессии. Кендра и Аберфорт, как могли, ухаживали за ней, скрывая её болезнь (иначе бы её заперли в клинике св. Мунго). Персиваль атаковал трёх маглов, за что был посажен в Азкабан. Поскольку решено было скрывать болезнь Арианы, он не мог на суде открыть причину нападения на маглов. Альбус не ухаживал за сестрой, вместо этого сосредоточившись на изучении магии. Кендру убила Ариана во время приступа агрессии. После окончания школы Альбус подружился с приехавшим в Годрикову лощину Гриндевальдом, и они вместе строили планы, как им подчинить маглов и создать новый порядок «ради высшего блага». Аберфорт говорил Альбусу и Гриндевальду, что он не может оставить больную сестру. В ходе одного из споров Аберфорт и Гриндевальд начали драться (используя магию), и Гриндевальд применил заклятие против Аберфорта Круциатус. На шум прибежала сестра, и кто-то из троих её убил. После этого Гриндевальд исчез из Годриковой лощины, но впоследствии попытался захватить мир в соответствии с идеями его и Альбуса. Гарри предупреждает деканов факультетов о скором появлении Волан-де-Морта, и они организуют эвакуацию младших школьников. Прибывают члены Ордена Феникса и помогают готовить школу к обороне. Пожиратели Смерти атакуют, а Гарри выясняет, что диадема Кандиды Когтевран — это крестраж, и понимает, что видел эту диадему в выручай-комнате. Тем временем Рон и Гермиона проникают в Тайную комнату, находят там зуб василиска и уничтожают с помощью него чашу Пенелопы Пуффендуй. Втроем они бегут в выручай-комнату, но там на них нападают Драко Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл. Мощное заклинание Крэбба выходит из-под контроля, и в выручай-комнате начинается пожар. Крэбб сгорает, но друзьям удаётся спасти Малфоя и Гойла. Магический огонь разрушает диадему. После очередного видения Гарри ведёт Рона и Гермиону к Визжащей хижине. Там они видят, как Волан-де-Морт приказывает своей змее Нагайне убить Северуса Снегга, так как считает, что это сделает его истинным хозяином Старшей Палочки (пока жив истинный хозяин волшебной палочки, она не может служить другому волшебнику в полную силу). Волан-де-Морт оставляет Северуса умирать, не заметив друзей. Перед смертью Снегг отдаёт Гарри несколько воспоминаний. Гарри бежит в кабинет директора и смотрит эти воспоминания в Омуте Памяти. Оказывается, что Северус был до конца верен Дамблдору, потому что любил мать Гарри, Лили Эванс. Камень из кольца Марволо — один из трёх даров смерти. Пытаясь вернуть умерших родственников, Дамблдор надел кольцо. Вместо возвращения родственников, крестраж поразил Дамблдора неисцелимым заклятием, так что он в любом случае был обречён в скором времени умереть. Снегг убил Дамблдора, потому что Дамблдор попросил его это сделать и спасти его от мучений. Дамблдор знал, что Драко Малфой старается его убить, и таким образом спас душу Драко от повреждения. Северус защищал Гарри, именно он поместил меч Гриффиндора в пруд и проводил Гарри к мечу с помощью своего патронуса. Кроме того, Гарри узнаёт, что в нём находится часть души Волан-де-Морта, что он является седьмым крестражем, которого Волан-Де-Морт не планировал, и пока Гарри жив, Волан-де-Морт не может быть убит. В одном из воспоминаний Дамблдор говорит Снеггу, что Гарри должен пожертвовать собой. Римус Люпин, его жена Нимфадора Тонкс, Фред Уизли и Колин Криви погибают в бою. Гарри готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы уничтожить находящуюся в нём часть души Волан-де-Морта. Он сообщает Невиллу, что для уничтожения Волан-де-Морта необходимо уничтожить его змею, и отправляется под мантией-неведимкой в Запретный лес, где находится Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели Смерти. Гарри открывает снитч, который ему завещал Дамблдор. Внутри оказывается камень, воскрешающий мертвых (кольцо Марволо Мракса)— один из трёх даров смерти. С его помощью Гарри вызывает духи Джеймса Поттера, Лили Эванс, Сириуса Блэка и Римуса Люпина. Они поддерживают его на пути к неминуемой гибели. Гарри находит лагерь Волан-де-Морта, выбрасывает воскрешающий камень, снимает мантию-невидимку и позволяет Волан-де-Морту применить убивающее заклятие. Он оказывается в странном месте, напоминающем станцию Кингс-Кросс, состоящую из тумана. Перед ним — создание, представляющее часть души Волан-де-Морта, находившуюся в Гарри. Создание выглядит как отвратительный, непрерывно плачущий младенец. Появляется Дамблдор. Он объясняет, что Гарри не умер, так как Волан-де-Морт использовал его кровь для создания своего тела. Так же Дамблдор рассказывает Гарри всю правду о Дарах Смерти и о том, что мантия-невидимка передавалась в роду Гарри по наследству, начиная с Игнотуса, самого младшего из трех братьев, получивших Дары Смерти. Гарри приходит в себя в лесу, но притворяется мёртвым. Волан-де-Морт велит Нарциссе Малфой проверить, жив он или мёртв. Нарцисса видит, что Гарри жив, и шепотом спрашивает у него, жив ли Драко. Гарри отвечает, что жив, и тогда Нарцисса лжёт Волан-де-Морту, что Гарри мёртв, чтобы скорее увидеть своего сына. Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели Смерти идут к Хогвартсу, пленный Хагрид несет «тело» Гарри. Их встречает толпа защитников замка. Волан-де-Морт заявляет, что Гарри был убит при попытке спастись бегством. Невилл набрасывается на Волан-де-Морта, но тот его обезоруживает. В наказание Волан-де-Морт надевает Невиллу на голову распределяющую шляпу и поджигает её («не будет больше в Хогвартсе распределения по факультетам, не будет больше факультетов»). Тут прибывает подкрепление, и бой продолжается. Невилл выхватывает из шляпы меч Гриффиндора и убивает Нагайну. Заклинания Волан-де-Морта перестают действовать, из-за того, что Гарри был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради других, как когда-то ради Гарри пожертвовала своей жизнью Лили Поттер. Постепенно его союзники проигрывают битву. Молли Уизли вступает в бой с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж, после того, как её убивающее заклятие чуть не попало в Джинни, и убивает её. Гарри и Волан-де-Морт встречаются лицом к лицу. Гарри понимает, что истинным хозяином Старшей Палочки был Драко Малфой, так как он обезоружил Дамблдора. Поскольку Гарри позднее завладел волшебной палочкой Драко, именно Гарри является истинным хозяином Старшей Палочки, находящейся в руках у Волан-де-Морта. Волан-де-Морт пытается убить Гарри заклятием Авада Кедавра, одновременно Гарри произносит обезоруживающее заклятие Экспеллиармус. Старшая Палочка отказывается убивать своего истинного хозяина, заклинание отражается и убивает Волан-де-Морта. Гарри решает оставить Старшую Палочку в гробнице Дамблдора и не искать воскрешающий камень в Запретном лесу. Он отказывается от двух Даров смерти, оставляя только свою мантию-невидимку. Эпилог Девятнадцать лет спустя. Родители провожают детей в Хогвартс. У Гарри и Джинни трое детей - Джеймс, Альбус и Лили. У Рона и Гермионы двое детей, Роза и Хьюго. Две семьи встречаются на станции Кингс Кросс. Лили ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы ехать в Хогвартс, Альбус едет туда впервые, а Джеймс уже на факультете Гриффиндор. Джеймс видит, как Тедди Люпин, сын Люпина и Тонкс, целует девушку по имени Мари-Виктуар, двоюродную сестру Джеймса (предположительно - дочь Билла Уизли и Флёр Делакур). Альбус боится попасть не в Гриффиндор, а в Слизерин, и Гарри рассказывает Альбусу Северусу, что Северус Снегг, в честь которого он назван, был, возможно, самым смелым человеком (несмотря на то, что учился на Слизерине), которого Гарри когда-либо знал. Также он рассказывает, что Распределяющая шляпа может учесть желание самого первокурсника и так было с самим Гарри. Невилл стал профессором травологии. На платформе девять и три четверти они замечают Драко Малфоя с женой и сыном Скорпиусом. Драко замечает Гарри, кивает и отворачивается. Последняя фраза в книге Фраза All was well, вероятно, является аллюзией на стихотворение Генри Скотта Холланда (en:Henry Scott Holland) «Death is nothing at all» http://www.mugglenet.com/editorials/editorials/edit-ganind01.shtml: Также возможна аллюзия на известную пословицу "All is well that ends well" - "Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается". Дополнительная информация * В «Дарах Смерти», особенно в первых и последних главах, много параллелей с первыми шестью книгами серии. Особенно — с первой, «Гарри Поттер и философский камень». Это и прощание Гарри с домом на Тисовой, когда он говорит Букле о различных случаях в своём «доволшебном» детстве, и шутка Фреда и Джорджа о том, что их опять перепутали (аналогичная шутка была на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, когда Гарри первый раз ехал в Хогвартс). В первой книге Хагрид привозит Гарри в дом дяди и тёти на мотоцикле Сириуса. В последней — он его на нем же и увозит. Также полна ассоциаций сцена, где Гермиона перебирает книги, решая какие из них она возьмёт с собой. Упоминаются произведения Локонса (параллель со второй книгой), «Чудовищная книга о чудовищах» (с третьей) и «Теория защитной магии» Сликхарда (с пятой), которую Гермиона, кстати, сразу же отправляет в мусорное ведро. Под конец «Даров Смерти» нас опять отсылают к событиям первой книги. Это и ограбление Гринготтса, и появления гоблина Крюкохвата... А во время Битвы за Хогвартс случается небольшая заминка у Гремучей Ивы: Рон Уизли не знает, как без Живоглота отключить дерево. На что Гермиона возмущается: «Рон, ты волшебник или кто?». Очень яркая параллель с финальными главами первой книги, когда, упав в люк, ребята попали в дьявольские силки, и та же Гермиона искала, что бы ей поджечь, чтобы получить огонь, которого силки боятся. На что Рон воскликнул: «Гермиона, ты волшебница или кто?». Из всего этого напрашивается невесёлый вывод: седьмая книга будет последней книгой «Поттерианы». Уж слишком старательно Джоанн Роулинг прощается с миром Поттера. Совсем как Гарри с домом на Тисовой. * В книге говорится о гибели следующих героев: Криви [Причина смерти неизвестна(скорее всего убит пожирателем смерти).Вынесен с поля боя Оливером Вудом и Невиллом Долгопупсом Ещё 50 защитников Хогвартса погибли в битве за школу, но их имена не названы. Неизвестная семья маглов была убита Волан-де-Мортом или по его приказу (об этом мы узнаём из передачи радио «Поттеровский Дозор» и видения Гарри). Кроме того, Волан-де-Морт убил целую комнату гоблинов Гринготтса. Интересные факты * В апреле 2007 года в Испании под видом седьмой книги в продаже появилась книга «''Harry Potter tam Sombra Serpiente''». Книга оказалась обычным фанфиком. Агенты Дж. К.Роулинг, Warner Bros. и испанское издательство книг о Гарри Поттере Salamandra подали иск в суд на автора. HarryLatino - Harry Potter tam Sombra Serpiente * В рейтинге продаж интернет-магазина Amazon.com книга Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows занимала первое место по количеству предзаказов 16 недель подряд, пока её не вытеснила реставрированная по рукописям книга Толкиена «Дети Хурина». Толкиен победил Гарри Поттера, ГТРК «Культура» * За сутки после начала продаж было продано 3 миллиона экземпляров.http://www.kp.ru/online/news/30036/ * Эта книга была прочитана шестикратной чемпионкой мира по скорочтению Энн Джонс всего за 47 минут.http://potterrus.hpn.ru/komets.php?id=1004 Галерея Обложка_книги_«Гарри_Поттер_и_Дары_Смерти».jpeg|Обложка «РОСМЭНа» Подарочный07.jpg|Подарочное издание Жары.jpg|Великобританское издание Adult Britain07.jpeg|"Взрослый" вариант британской обложки Новая британская обложка07.jpeg|Новое британское издание Ukainian edition.jpg|Украинская обложка Испания07.PNG|Испанская обложка Италия07.jpg|Итальянская обложка Финляндия07.jpg|Финская обложка Франция07.jpg|Французская обложка Швеция07.jpg|Шведская обложка Дания07.jpg|Датская обложка Германия07.jpg|Немецкая обложка Япония07.jpg|Японская обложка Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood(Serie ontwerp voor Uitgeverij de Harmonie)Нидерланды.jpg|Обложка издания Нидерланды Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood(Serie ontwerp voor Uitgeverij de Harmonie).jpg|Обложка издания Нидерланды HP7BOX.png|Обложка книги в Бразилии French T7 (2011 new edition).png|Новая французская обложка China7.jpg|Китайская обложка Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Adult Edition.JPG|Взрослый вариант обложки от Эндрю Дэвидсона Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Bloomsbury.jpg|Вариант обложки Клэр Мелински. Ноябрь 2010 См. также *Категория:Главы: Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти Ссылки * * Русский пересказ седьмой книги "Гарри Поттер и роковые мощи" * Новый отсканированный Гарри Поттер уже в сети (фотографии страниц) Примечания de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch) en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Гарри Поттер 7